Je t'aime
by Kanna-TaiyoukouSen
Summary: Un titre tout pourri, une histoire comme les autres. Le premier lémon d'une fanfikeuse complétement taré. Que demander de plus? Bref petit  ou pas  One-Shot  ...  en deux longues partits. Profitez bien :D
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, donc je ne pense pas que l'on puisse appeler cette "petite" fanfic un One-Shot, mais bon ça on s'en fout xD

Donc bon, vous vous en doutez, au programme tout plein de Kuro - Fye avec du lémon d'ailleurs je tiens à prévenir, c'est mon tout premier donc essayer d'être clément avec moi s'il vous plait. Yaya-chan est une gentille fille après tout ToT

Bon je préviens également toutes les bonnes âmes qui lirons pas fic qu'elle n'a pas été corriger par ma Beta Lectrice, mais par moi-même (plusieurs fois en plus _) donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous retrouvez encore beaucoup de fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux promis =(

Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde =D

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je te regarde cette nuit encore. Tu es là dans ton lit en train de dormir et moi, moi j'ai le sommeil qui manque, moi je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je ne sais pas non plus depuis combien de temps je ne dors plus, mais ce n'est pas grave pas vrai, après tout c'est pour toi que je ne dors pas, même si je ne te le dirais jamais.

Je m'en veux tu sais, de t'avoir laissé toutes ces nuits seuls avec tes mauvais rêves. Mais je ne peux plus rester là sans rien faire. Je fais chaque soir semblent de m'endormir, comme tu le fessais avant mais, moi si je ne dors plus ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Si je ne dors pas ce n'est que pour toi, pour veiller sur toi comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire. Après tout je ne peux faire que ça désormais. Tu dors paisiblement, ça me soulage de te voir comme ça. Depuis ce jour-là tous à changer pas vrai, toi tu dors paisiblement, ou presque du moins. Et moi chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois leur visage et je m'en veux. De ne pas avoir été assez fort, de ne pas avoir pu les protéger, d'être resté là sans rien faire pendant que les autres se battait, de ne rien avoir pu faire pour toi. Oui, j'ai des remords. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux plus dormir, car j'ai peur. Peur que si je m'endorme quelque chose t'arrive, peur de ne pas être là pour toi comme j'aurais voulu être là pour eux, peur de peut-être avoir fait les mauvais choix. Après tout j'aurais dû vous sauvez, toi et les gamins, les deux Shaolan clone ou pas.

Alors, je continue de te regarder sans un mot, sans faire un geste. Toi que j'ai interdis de mourir, toi que j'ai transformé en vampire par simple égoïsme pour ne pas te perdre. Mais, ça je ne le regrette pas au contraire, si c'était à refaire, je le referais et autant de fois qu'il le faudra, même si tu me hais. Même si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, parce qu'au moins tu es vivant et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tu bouges pendant ton sommeil, ce n'est pas la première fois, ce ne sera pas la dernière. Fais-tu de beau rêve? J'en doute vu comme tu t'agites. Et je ne peux encore une fois rien faire à part te regarder, de quoi rêves-tu, à qui rêves-tu? Encore à lui pas vrai ? Celui que tu essayes de fuir. Que ressens-tu pour lui, dit le-moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai envie de savoir.

Je reste assis sur mon lit adossé au dossier juste à côté de toi en regardant le vide qui nous sépare et je me demande si un jour cette distance disparaitra. Si seulement tu savais à quoi et comment je pense en ce moment. Cela te ferais bien rire j'en suis sûr. Moi le grand et fort Kurogane, ninja de Nihon, qui ne montre jamais ses émotions, qui est presque insensible à tous, qui s'énerve pour un rien et qui ne connais pas la douceur. Oui, moi qui pense à toi, à toi et à ton regard océan, à toi et à tes cheveux couleur soleil. Mais tu sais, moi aussi je suis humain, moi aussi je suis un homme et j'ai des sentiments. Même si je ne le montre pas...

Je pose mon regard sur toi et je remarque que tu t'es réveillé, tu me fixes intriguer, ton regard voulant tout dire. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, que fais-tu encore réveiller, nous avons une longue route qui nous attend, si je m'inquiète pour toi c'est simplement à cause des enfants etc... Je te regarde également sans pour autant répondre aux questions silencieuses que tu me poses, alors tu ouvres la bouche pour parler.

- Kur...

- Rendort toi! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même et je n'ai pas sommeil.

Non je ne suis pas méchant, non je ne te déteste pas, alors arrête avec ce regard. Je t'ai interrompu avant que tu ne dises mon nom en entier. Je n'aime pas comme tu le dis, tes surnoms me manque, tes faux sourire me manque, tout ce que tu étais me manque. Même si ce n'était que du faut, au moins tu n'étais pas aussi froid, tu rigolais avec tout le monde, tu t'amusais avec mes nerfs. Et là, depuis Tokyo tout à changer, alors ne me fait pas ce regard. Ce regard qui montre que tu as de la peine, ce regard qui me demande de rester et de t'expliquer.

Je suis trop fier tu le sais, alors pourquoi devrais-je faire le premier pas. Après tout ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Pas vrai? Tu t'apprêtes à me répondre, mais je me lève et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, je m'arrête devant la porte. Je ne veux pas voir ton visage à ce moment, je n'ai plus envie de me dire que c'est ma faute, que si j'étais venu avec toi et Shaolan tout cela ne se serait pas passé, que si j'avais pris mon sabre j'aurais pu l'arrêter, que si je t'avais dit depuis le début ce que je ressens j'aurais pu mieux te protéger... Non je ne veux plus me dire que si tu t'es éloigné de moi, c'est ma faute. Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets.

- Kurogane...

Et voilà, tu l'as dit. Mon nom en entier, celui qu'habituellement tu aimes prononcer avec tellement de mépris et de froideur, tu m'en veux donc tellement de ne pas t'avoir laissé mourir ?

Pourtant, cette fois, je ressens de la tristesse dans ta voix, as-tu envie que je reste, aime tu t'en que cela me faire souffrir où bien au contraire, as-tu deviné depuis longtemps que je veillais sûr toi. Te sens-tu rassurer par ma présence et c'est pour cela que tu es triste de me voir partir? J'en doute, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, moi qui a l'inverse suis devenu entièrement dépendent de toi. Pourtant, je sers le point, ravale ma salive et dit avec amertume dans la voix.

- Rendort toi j'ai dit! Je reviendrais avant que les enfants soient réveillés.

Ce que j'ai dit me fait mal tu sais, j'aurais aimé rester avec toi, près de toi, pour toujours. Mais c'est impossible, on le sait tous les deux. Sans attendre une réponse ou une quelconque protestation de ta part j'ouvre la porte pour sortir et la ferme rapidement derrière moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici, dans cet appartement où nous logeons le temps de notre escale ici. Je ne prends ni mon sabre, ni une veste, pas même un parapluie avec le temps qu'il fait. Je m'apprête à sortir quand je me tourne vers la chambre que je viens de quitter, tu dois sûrement t'être rendormit, je regarde ensuite la montre qui se trouve dans le salon, elle indique 01h30 du matin.

Une fois à l'extérieur je regarde les rues vides de toute vie. Bien qu'en début août il pleut fortement, il ne fait pas vraiment froid au contraire. Mais, cette pluie aurait pu dissuader même les plus téméraires de sortir.

Le commence à marcher sans regarder où je vais, de toute façon quel importance cela a-t-il. Hum. Je rigole doucement en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Regarde comme tu me fais penser stupide mage, je perds complètement la tête par ta faute. J'ai changé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Je soupire un grand coup, je sais où aller finalement. J'ai besoin de parler et elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi après tout. Je regarde donc autour de moi pour reconnaitre certaine rue que l'asperge hystérique nous à montrer, Kimihiro Watanuki, le garçon du 1er avril née un premier avril. Tu as souri quand tu as entendu cela.

Nous avons tout de même été étonnés à notre arrivée dans ce monde, nous revenons ou tout a commencé. Cela veut-il dire que tout est fini ? Je ne pense pas, même si nous sommes revenus dans ce Japon, dans ce Tokyo. Mokona a fait une crise de nerf pour rester avec son double noir et Yuko. Watanuki nous a proposé de dormir chez lui, mais nous avons refusé en lui disant que c'était trop petit pour nous quatre. Déçu il est parti avec Domeki. Mine de rien je l'aime bien lui, il ne parle que quand il faut parler, ne fait rien d'inutile et en plus ne pose pas de question sauf quand il le faut.

J'arrive donc cher Yuko, je me dirige sans vraiment faire de bruit verre l'arrière de la boutique où je la vois en train de boire et de fumer. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle ne dort jamais de toute façon, sans rien dire je me pose vers elle et elle me sert un vers de sake. Le temps passe et enfin nous parlons, sans passer par quatre chemins, de façon claire, pas besoin de se retenir, elle sait sûrement déjà ce que je vais lui dire, de mon côté je sais comment elle va réagir. Après tout cela fait déjà un long moment que nous sommes ici, je commence à la connaitre mine de rien et même si c'est une vipère rapace elle est agréable à fréquenter.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne dors pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter les nuits.

- Penses-tu que c'est en fuyant comme cela que tout va s'arranger.

- Je ne fuie, mais les choses se sont trop compliquer. Il a encore besoin de temps, alors pas cette nuit.

- Quand ça alors ? Pourquoi remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui.

- De toute façon nous sommes liées non ? Ce qui doit se passer se passera.

- Tout est inéluctable.

- Et nous avons encore un long chemin à faire.

- Alors va et repose toi, sinon tu ne pourras pas les protéger.

- Pas tout de suite, nous avons encore le temps.

Le temps passe, nous continuons de parler. Il doit être vers les 05h00 quand je me lève pour partir. J'ai dit que je revenais avant le réveille des enfants, c'est donc ce que je vais faire. Nous nous quittons sur un vague signe de la main et je la laisse avec le nombre incalculable de bouteilles que nous avons terminé.

Il ne s'est pas arrêté de pleuvoir, pourtant les gens commencent à sortir de chez eux pour aller travailler. Je ne me presse pas, je ne le suis pas après tout. J'arrive pourtant rapidement à l'appartement, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais plus tard que je ne l'aurais dû. Je monte donc sans un bruit dans l'immeuble et rentre cher nous. Aucun bruit, tout le monde doit encore dormir. C'est une bonne chose. Je retire mes chaussures et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau, j'en ai bien besoin. Puis le plus doucement possible je me dirige vers la chambre que je partage avec toi, quand j'entre, je ne te trouve pas, bizarre tien, je referme donc la porte, tu es peut-être au toilette qui sais. Je m'avance donc vers l'armoire pour me changer et tu es là, juste à côté recoquiller contre le mur comme un chat laissé à l'abandon.

Avant même d'avoir pu réagir je sens une pression sur ma joue, tu m'as giflé. Je mets ma main à l'endroit de l'impact et je te regarde, tu t'es rapidement levé et je remarque que tu as l'œil encore rouge et gonflé signe qu'tu as dû beaucoup pleurer. D'ailleurs les marques de larmes sur celle-ci sont toujours visibles. Il est rare de te voir ainsi montrer tes émotions surtout devant moi sauf quand il s'agit de me faire culpabiliser ou pour me montrer combien tu m'en veux. À ce moment je m'en veux encore plus que d'habitude, c'est moi qui t'es mis dans cette êtas en partant aussi tard et par ce temps. Je me rends compte qu'en fait toi non plus tu n'as pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tu as dû rester assis dans ton coin à attendre le moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais. Comme si la gifle n'avait pas suffi tu me frappes le torse avec tes petits points. Ça ne me fait pas mal, en tout cas pas physiquement, mais mon cœur lui souffre le martyr de te voir comme cela. Alors, je te laisse faire, tu en as besoin. Tu continus comme ça, encore plusieurs minutes, puis tu t'accroches à mon t-shirt complètement mouiller et tu te remets à pleurer en me traitent d'idiot.

Tu as raison, je suis le dernier des idiots, idiot de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à tes sentiments, idiot d'être partis comme ça, alors que tu n'avais rien fait, idiot de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je te serre donc fortement contre moi pour me faire pardonner et te consoler par la même occasion. Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment, où je pourrais enfin te prendre dans mes bras, même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ses larmes sur ton beau visage. Surtout si elles coulent par ma faute.

Tu continus de pleurer en te blottissant encore plus contre moi, tu ne veux plus que je partes, je le sais cette fois, j'en suis certain, je ne le ferais pas, jamais de la vie. Je me penche doucement vers ton oreille afin d'y murmurer les mots que tu as voulus entendre depuis mon départ.

- Tadaima. (1)

- Hai… Yoi kaeri. (2)

Je passe une main derrière ta tête pour te caresser les cheveux et en met une autre autour de ta taille avant de te soulever et de te déposer sur ton lit. Puis je te lâche et m'éloigne de toi de seulement quelques centimètres avant que tu ne m'attrape le poignet. Tu crois que je vais encore partir ? Il en est désormais hors de question, je ne te laisserais plus jamais, quoiqu'il m'arrive je resterais toujours avec toi je te le promets. Je me mets à ta hauteur et soupire devant ton œil de chat botté, puis je te montre mes vêtements et dit d'une voix un peu moqueuse pour te remonter le moral.

- Je vais me changer. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, à cause de toi je suis entièrement trempé.

Ça marche, tu rigoles, preuve que tu vas mieux. Tu me lâches et je vais prendre des habits dans l'armoire avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je ne fais pas long, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes de nouveau seul, pas question, surtout pas à cause de moi.

Quand je suis de retour dans la chambre tu es allongé dans tes couvertures les yeux fermés, pourtant je te vois réagir quand je ferme la porte. Il fait encore nuit dehors alors j'éteins la lumière et je vais me coucher également même si je sais que je ne dormirais pas. Le temps passe et au bout de quelques courtes minutes je te sens venir vers moi. Tu essayes de chercher une petite place ou te mettre et je soupire avant d'ouvrir grand les bras pour que tu puisses de nouveau t'y blottir comme avant, ce que bien évidemment tu t'empresses de faire. Mais cette fois tu ne pleures pas, tu ne pleures plus, tu n'en as plus besoin. Je suis là désormais.

- Ne, Kur...

Encore une fois je ne te laisse pas finir, qui sait si cela ne va pas très vite devenir habituel. Pourtant, je ne te fais pas taire avec les paroles, mais avec ma bouche. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de réaliser, que nous nous embrassons déjà. Comment le ressens-tu ? Pour moi tes lèvres sont douces avec un gout fin de miel. Ce n'est qu'un court baisé, timide, craintif chacun de la réaction de l'autre, une simple éraflure de nos lèvres quelques secondes voir quelques minutes sans plus, mais tellement attendu de chacun de nous. Une envie enfin exprimé, un désir réalisé, un besoin extériorisé. Et pourtant, pas assez long pour apprécier pleinement le gout de l'autre mais, juste assez pour que nous ne puissions plus nous en passer. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de te le dire, il le faut.

- Gomen.

- J'ai eu peur... Que tu ne reviennes pas.

Je sais et je m'en veux terriblement si seulement tu savais, tu te relèves et me fait basculer sur le côté pour que je me retrouve allonger sur le dos. Toi tu te mets à moitié sur moi, ton torse est pratiquement collé au mien et tu t'appuies avec ton bras pour me regarder droit dans les yeux sans avoir à lever les tiens pour autant.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça... Onegai. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

- Je te le promets.

- Dans ce cas il faut sceller nos petits doigts ! C'est Watanuki-kun qui m'a dit qu'on devait faire ça qu'on en se fait une promesse.

- Ce truc de gamin ? Pas question ! Même pas pour toi!

Alors, la non, je veux bien être gentille, mais faut pas non plus abuser hein. Cher moi aussi les gosses font ça, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je dois le faire aussi. On est plus des enfants non plus, Sakura et Shaolan font ça, pas nous ! Et puis j'ai promis ça devrait suffire non ? Tu sais après tout, que je tiens toujours mes promesses, surtout si cela te concerne...

- Aller, s'il te plait. S'il te plait! S'il te plait! Onegaiii Kuro-sama.

Non tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux il en est hors de question, même si tu me fais ce regard. Non c'est non. Je m'apprête justement à te répondre qu'il en est tout à fait exclu quand je remarque que la distance entre nos visages c'est énormément réduite en quelques très courtes secondes. Tu t'approches et me murmure d'une façon que je n'aime pas un dernier s'il te plait, enfin... Si j'adore la voix sensuelle que tu as pris exclusivement pour moi en ce moment, mais je la déteste également, car tu as sûrement trouvé un nouveau moyen d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux de moi. Je lève donc ma main vers toi et met en avant mon auriculaire, tu souris puis scelle nos petits doigts.

- Bon alors Kuro-ai, répète après moi d'accord.

- J'n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Je le jure sur mon petit doigt coupé si jamais je mens que mille aiguilles me transperce.

- Je le jure sur mon petit doigt coupé si jamais je mens que mille aiguilles me transperce

- Voilà maintenant tu peux promettre.

- J'y crois pas t'es vraiment le seul à pouvoir me faire faire ça. Mais bon, je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser seul quoiqu'il arrive.

Tu souris et j'en fais de même, comparer à toi ce n'est pas un de ses sourires que tout le monde remarque, il est petit, sur le côté et toi seul peux le voir. Je détache nos doigts pour poser mes deux mains autour de ta taille, tu baisses la tête et nous nous embrassons, un baiser plein d'envie, attendu, qu'aucun de nous ne veux rompre. Pourquoi ferions-nous cela de toute façon, si tu savais comme je suis bien ici avec toi.

Sans que nous le remarquions le soleil commence à se lever signe que les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller pour aller à l'école. Ils y sont bien sûr comme étudient étranger donc tout le monde sait qu'ils ne resteront pas indéfiniment. Pourtant, cette vie à l'air de leur plaire, à toi aussi d'ailleurs, je romps donc l'un de nos baisés passionner et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pendant que toi tu te couches entièrement sur mon torse en écoutant les battements de mon coeur.

- Ne Kurogane…

- Je préfère….

- Tu préfères quoi ?

- Que tu dises mon nom en entier de cette façon… Et plus avec froideur.

- Plus jamais !

- Plus jamais.

Et je t'embrasse sur le front, je mets une de mes mains dans tes cheveux et commence à doucement les caresser, ils sont tellement doux, ils sentent tellement bon, ils sont tellement comme toi. Docile et rebelle à la fois, indispensable et pourtant tellement chiant par moment. Je respire ton odeur et tu en fais de même, aucun de nous n'a envie de se lever, aucun de nous n'a envie de bouger. Rester comme cela pour toujours, dans notre bulle, dans notre monde, loin de tout ce qui te fait peur, loin de tout ce qui provoque ma haine et mon envie de sang.

- Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

- Si.

- Je t'écoute alors.

- Ça te dérangerais, si une fois qu'on aura retrouvé toutes les plumes de Sakura-chan… On vient vivre ici, j'aime ce monde tu sais, les enfants aussi et c'est pareille pour Mokona-chan.

- Non, on reviendra tous ici.

- Et on vivra comme une vraie famille. Tu seras le papa et moi la maman. Et ce ne sera plus un jeu…

Pour te répondre je t'embrasse tendrement, toi aussi alors tu veux revenir ici. C'est vrai que c'est calme, pas de magie, pas de ninja, pas de démon. Juste, une sorcière complètement folle, deux boules de poile, l'une blanche morfale pas comme deux, l'autre noir buveuses de sake. Et bientôt un groupe de voyageur aillant visité les dimensions, deux gosses pouvant passer pour des enfants normaux, un magicien changé en vampire avec un oeil en moins et enfin un ninja venant d'un autre Japon complètement colérique. Un beau mélange finalement.

Je regarde la montre à côté de moi qui affiche désormais 06h40, je me redresse à contre coeur avec toi dans mes bras qui t'accroches à mon coup. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas resté coucher, je le vois dans ton regard. Je te fais donc signe de regarder la montre, les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever et rien n'est encore prêt. Tu te prépares alors à te lever à toute vitesse mais, je n'ai pas envie que tu bouges, je te garde donc contre moi et te dépose de rapides baisés dans le coup. Tu gémis en essayant de te libérer plus pour la forme que par envie ça se voit, tu aimes ça, moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai envie de te dévorer, de te faire mien, tout de suite, dans la seconde.

- Kuro-chan… Arrête s'il te plait… Il faut que j'aille préparer à manger pour les enfants.

- J'aime ta voix, prononce mon prénom en entier.

- Ku… Kurogane… Onegai…

Ha, j'arrive donc moi aussi à te faire faire ce que je veux, c'est bon à savoir, sache-le, car je ne vais surement pas m'en privé bien au contraire. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut malheureusement se séparer, quel dommage. Mais, soit sûr que ce n'est que partit remise. Je te laisse donc te lever et tu sors de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine ou du prépare le petit-déjeuner ainsi que le bentô des enfants. Pendant ce temps je me couche sur le lit avec mon bras devant les yeux pour les cacher des rayons du soleil. C'est tout de même incroyable, tu viens tout juste de partir et tu me manques déjà, mais je ne peux pas venir te rejoindre, pas encore en tout cas. Il y a les enfants et je ne sais pas si tu veux déjà l'annoncer à tout le monde. Annoncer quoi au juste en plus ? Que nous sommes ensemble. Mais, le sommes-nous vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'une petite phase passagère pour toi, car tu avais besoin d'être réconforté. Mais, quelle importance de savoir que notre aventure ne durera que quelques minutes, quelques heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années ou peut-être la vie entière. Du moment que je peux rester encore prêt de toi. Même si je sais que je serais anéantît le jour où tu me diras que c'est fini.

Le temps passe et tu ne reviens pas, pourtant les enfants sont déjà partient. Je le sais, car il est déjà 08h30. Alors, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Ce n'est sûrement pas grave de toute façon, tu dois être en train de manger ou de ranger comme chaque jour. Je reste donc allonger et je ferme les yeux, heureusement que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il n'y a plus aucun nuage dans le ciel signe qu'il va faire très chaud voir lourd aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je n'aime pas vraiment plus que ça la pluie, j'ai toujours été plus chaleur que toi de toute façon. Je souris et finalement laisse le sommeil me gagner la tête tournée vers le soleil. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis après tout, pourquoi m'en privé, surtout que je sais que tu ne fuiras plus. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que tu reviennes te coucher avec moi, nous nous serions endormit ensemble, puis réveiller ensemble...

- Kuro-WanWan je...

- ZzzZzzZ (non Kuro ne ronfle pas c'est pour montrer qu'il dort xD)

- Ho, il s'est endormit. C'est une bonne chose. Je sors mon Kuro-Ai rien-que à moi.

~~ + = (âme sensible passé votre chemin) ~~

Hmm, j'ai bien dormi. Je me redresse et regarda partout pour voir si tu es dans le coin mon stupide mage... Attends j'ai un problème là ! J'essaye, mais ne n'arrive pas bouger les bras sauf de quelque centimètre et ça ce n'est pas normal du tout en plus j'ai les bras qui partent en arrière et ce n'est pas vraiment agréable surtout assis. Je me recouche et laisse tomber ma tête en arrière pour voir ce qui me procure cette sensation à la fois douce et en même temps détestable autour des poignets et là...

- FYEEE[….]EEE!

- Hai mon Kuro-pii?

Tu n'entres pas dans la chambre passent simplement ta tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un de ses stupides sourires de gamin qui vient de faire une connerie et qui s'est fait chopper par son père ou sa mère. Je respire donc un grand coup et essaye de dire avec ma voix la plus calme possible.

- Fye?

- Kuro-Dady?

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ces menottes?

- C'est pour s'amuser. Les enfants dorment cher Yuko et on est tout seul.

- Mais POURQUOI des menottes?

- Parce que c'est Yuko qui me les a données en me disant de te les mettre. C'est drôle pas vrai?

- Viens me les enlever tout de suite Fye.

Arrêt sur image ! Toi sale abrutit tu entres dans la chambre et je remarque que tu es simplement vêtu d'un Yukata comme si tu étais aux sources thermales. Enfin, le problème ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu portes, c'est comment tu le porte. Car, oui, monsieur à l'épaule et une partie du torse droit complètement à découverts, tes jambes sont très visibles et tu as lâché tes cheveux. Si tu me promets de rester habiller comme ça, je veux bien rester menotté toute ma vie. Malheureusement c'est impossible, je te vois déjà t'approcher de moi et autant dire qu'au moment même où tu me libéreras tu n'auras plus la moindre parcelle de vêtement sur toi.

Tu te mets à califourchon sur moi le fourbe. Ça te fait rire cette situation et tu en profites le plus possible. J'essaye de me libérer, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter tout de suite, si c'est cette stupide mago-baba (3) qui les lui a données c'est qu'elles sont magiques et donc que tu as dû payer une compensation. C'est aussi inutile d'essayer de me libérer. Je soupire avant de te regarder droit dans les yeux en me relevant un peu.

- Toi, attends que je me libère et tu vas voir.

Tu ne me réponds même pas faisant comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, enfoiré tu verras la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Tu me pousses en arrière pour que je sois de nouveau entièrement couché et tu te penches vers mon coup pour m'y faire de petits baisés papillon qui me font enrager. Je n'aime pas être impuissant et là, je ne peux rien faire à part être la victime. Non, il en est hors de question je dois trouver un moyen de me libérer, après tout, moi Uke ? Pas même une fois mort, oui monsieur je suis un Seme, pur et dur et là, je me retrouve à la place du soumit. Il faut changer cela, je réclame donc tes lèvres pour que tu m'embrasses et j'arrive à atteindre ton oreille pour murmurer ce que tu as envie d'entendre. Après tout tu as monté ce petit stratagème rien-que pour ça pas vrai ? Moi qui ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tu m'avais mis des menottes en fourrure en plus durant mon sommeil chapeau. Je devais vraiment être épuisé.

- Ai Shiteru.

Tu te redresses les joues en feu et les larmes aux yeux, j'ai l'impression que ne me croit pas vraiment, ou alors tu as réalisé ce que je viens de luire dire. C'est ce que tu voulais après tout non? Mais de toute façon je te l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre. Il suffisait simplement d'attendre même si par moment ne n'y arrive pas moi-même. Oui je te l'ai dit que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, que tu le saches ou pas.

- Hontôni ? (vraiment en japonais)

- Hontôni !

Je sens soudain que la prise sur mes poignets c'est rompu, cela veut dire que je suis donc de nouveau libre. Génial ! Je t'embrasse et avant que tu puisses réagir tu prends ma place et c'est toi qui te retrouves menotter en dessous de moi. Je souris tel un loup aillant attrapé sa proie et tu me regarde attendent la suite comme si tu attendais de savoir si tu allais vivre ou mourir. Je commence donc à te dévorer, d'abord le coup que j'embrasse et je mordille tout en y laissant la trace de mon passage, tu gémis preuve que tu aimes. Puis je lèche ton coup jusqu'au lobe de ton oreille et je m'y arrête pour y murmurer.

- Tu es sûr que personne ne va venir ?

- Il est déjà 15h30 Kuro-pii. Les enfants sont déjà rentré et repartit. De plus j'ai fermé la porte à clef.

T'en mieux si on ne sera pas dérangé, car tu peux être sûr que je ne compte pas te lâcher de la nuit surtout que demain les enfants n'ont pas cours. Je retourne alors à l'attaque de ton coup, sans rien dire de plus, encore une fois je remonte mais, pas vers ton oreille, je me dirige vers tes lèvres et t'embrasse à t'en faire gémir. Si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre gémir et cette nuit je vais être gâté, pas vrai ? Quand je libère tes lèvres tu es en train d'haleter et tu reprends ton souffle. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, puis après quelques secondes tu prends la parole.

- Je t'aime Kurogane et je veux que tu me fasses tien pour cette nuit et toutes les autres.

Je te serre contre moi pour te faire comprendre que rien ne nous séparera jamais, puis je t'entends rire et je lève la tête vers toi pour te trouver un sourire aux lèvres, un vrai, un beau et un horriblement moqueur.

- Neeee Kuro-dady joue les sentimentales.

- Urusai teme.

Pour te cacher mes joues devenu rouge de gêne je reprends où j'en étais. Tout en embrassent ton coup je commence à défaire la ceinture de ton yukata tout en caressent ton corps avec une infinie douceur qui te fait frémir. Je m'en doutais tu ne portes vraiment rien dessous ce qui en passant arrange vraiment bien mes affaires, une fois complètement retiré j'admire cette merveille ce qui te fait rougir. J'ai beau l'avoir déjà vu une ou deux fois, en de rare occasion sa finesse m'étonne toujours et désormais encore plus vu que je peux le toucher. De plus te voir aussi gêné m'amuse beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

Je prends mon temps pour savourer chaque parcelle de ton corps si fin, je l'embrasse, le mordille, y laisse ma signature. Je ne me presse pas, voulant le connaitre mieux que quiconque, trouver chaque point sensibles, n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau. Je veux qu'il devienne entièrement mien.

Tu gémis. Dieu que j'aime entendre ce bruit magnifique que tu fais, j'en deviendrais presque plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Tu as les joue rouge et des larmes de plaisir aux yeux, tu respires mal et tu t'accroches au cousin fortement. Tout cela simplement alors que nous n'avons même pas encore commencé. Cela me flatte si tu savais.

Je regarde ton corps couvert de marque de morsure, de suçons, tes tétons rougie dresser et mon regard se pose alors doucement sur une partit plus basse de ton corps. Il a l'air à l'étroit dis-moi. Je prends alors la décision de te mettre plus alaise, je te retire donc ce qu'il te reste de vêtement et je te vois devenir plus rouge que rouge. C'est donc la première fois qu'un autre te voit nu, j'en suis heureux si tu savais.

Je reprends donc de nouveau mon activité mais, cette fois j'inclue tes jambes, je m'approche parfois, très, voir trop prêt pour toi de tes partis intimes sans les toucher en soufflant dessus t'arrachant des plaintes de mécontentement.

- Hum... Kuro-sama... Onegai...

Je sais ce que tu veux, mais avant de te donner satisfaction je remonte doucement pour retourner m'emparer de ta bouche si douce tout en te libérant de tes menottes. Une fois libre tu t'empresses de passer tes bras autour de mon coup. Je continue de t'embrasser tout en te murmurant des mots doux et en te pénétrant un doigt le plus doucement possible. Tu te crispes et je ne bouge plus pour attendre que tu t'y habitue, une fois que tu ne sens plus la douleur tu te détends et m'embrasse pour me dire que c'est bon. J'en entre ensuite un deuxième et la même petite scène se répète. Cette fois quand tu ne sens plus la douleur je commence à faire de lent va et viens.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Kuro-sama je t'aime.

Tu as les larmes aux yeux. Cela te fait-il t'en d'effet de m'entendre dire ces mots. Depuis quand les attends-tu exactement ? Peut-être depuis aussi longtemps que moi, peut-être depuis très peu de temps. Je n'en sais rien et franchement ce n'est pas important. Savoir depuis quand nous attendons ces mots n'est pas utile, l'important est que nous n'ayons pas attendu pour rien.

Tu ne gémis même plus, tu cris de plaisir, tu me demandes d'aller plus vite, que tu vas jouir si je n'arrête pas, que tu veux que je te prenne sans plus attendre. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie, je veux te faire atteindre l'orgasme ultime, te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais eu et que tu n'en auras jamais. Je te relève donc te posant sur mes genoux et continu mes vas et viens pendant que tu t'accroches le plus fortement possible à mon coup tout en m'embrassant.

Puis tu te vides entre nous deux et surtout sur mon t-shirt, tu es rouge et tu poses ta tête contre mon torse haletant. Je retire mes doigts et les conduits vers ma bouche pour lécher la substance que tu y as laissée sous ton regard doux. Puis je t'embrasse et tu retires mon haut avec mon aide.

- Haaaa, Kuro-dady est tout sal.

- La faute à qui stupide magicien.

Tu rigoles et j'en fais de même. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé si tu savais, de ton côté tu t'arrêtes et me regarde tout étonner. Cela est-il si surprenant de me voir rire dis-moi. Tu te lèves un peu pour prendre mon visage entre tes mains et m'embrasser sur le front, puis tu te rassois sur mes genoux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Kurogane, tu as un beau rire. J'aimerais l'entendre plus souvent.

- Si c'est pour toi je veux bien ne jamais m'arrêter de rire.

Je m'attends à ce que tu dises quelque chose, mais rien, tu te contentes te me tirer en arrière en rigolant assez fortement et j'en fais de même, même si le mien est beaucoup plus bas. Comme un murmure ne voulant parvenir qu'à tes oreilles. Je veux que tu sois le seul à l'entendre, que ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à nous seul. Je ne veux pas que les autres voient à quel point tu m'as fait changer, car même si je ne le dis pas cela me faire peur tu sais. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour te protéger, j'ai peur qu'il découvre que tu es devenus ma faiblesse, j'ai peur de mourir et te laisser seul. Car, je sais que si je ne suis plus là, il n'y aura plus rien pour te retenir dans ce bas monde. Alors, il ne faut pas que je meure, je dois rester vivant pour toi, comme tu dois le faire pour moi.

Tu t'arrêtes de rire, as-tu remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe. Je lève la tête que j'avais enfoui entre ton coup et tes cheveux et te regarde droit dans les yeux. Alors, toi aussi tu as peur. De quoi donc ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Tu te blottis dans mes bras et je te sers contre moi pour te murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Et je ne le laisserais pas mettre la main sur toi.

Alors, c'était bien ça. C'est lui qui te fait si peur, que t-a-il donc fait pour te terrifier à ce point ? Tes yeux deviennent rouge, tu veux pleurer mais, je ne vais pas t'en laisser l'occasion soit en sûr.

Pour tout te faire oublier je reprends donc où nous en étions. Je te demande si tu es prêt et tu me fais un simple signe de la tête. Je t'embrasse donc tout en te pénétrant le plus doucement possible et une fois en toi je me stoppe te laissant t'habituer à cette sensation. Tu as mal, c'est donc ta première fois, j'en suis ravi tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer, après tout ce n'est pas rien de savoir que je suis ta première fois. Quelque seconde plus tard tu commences enfin à te détendre, à apprécier la sensation et tu me demandes de continuer, car tu te sens prêt. Je commence de lent va et viens que tu apprécies vraiment beaucoup.

Encore une fois tu gémis, tu cris et tu pleurs de plaisir, moi je vais de plus en plus rapidement mais, jamais violemment, tout en te suivant dans tes gémissements. Après un moment je me sens venir mais, je n'ai pas envie de terminer maintenant alors je me retiens pendant que tu en fais de même et tu cris mon nom tout m'arrachant la peau du dos avec tes ongles. Puis dans un ultime effort nous nous vidons en criant le nom de l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Moi en toi et toi entre nous, puis nous tombons sur le lit. Tu poses ta tête sur mon torse pour écouter les battements de mon cœur pendant que je te caresse les cheveux.

~~ + = (Fin de la partit explicite) ~~

- Héééé, je ne savais pas que Kuro-wanwan pouvais être aussi doux et prévenant.

- Damare tame.

- Ne Kurogane….

- Hum ?

- Tu penses que les choses vont changer entre nous ?

- Tsss, t'es toujours le même stupide mage que je sache et moi… Bas je suis moi. Donc pourquoi quelque chose devrais changer.

Tu ne réponds pas fermant les yeux pour t'endormir. Ta nuit a été longue et ta journée aussi tu mérites bien un peu de repos. Une fois que tu es entièrement dans les bras de Morphée j'admire ton visage tellement serin et je ne peux m'empêcher de te comparer à un ange. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu te réveilles dans mes bras pourtant, j'ai joué la marmotte toute la journée et là, bas il faut vraiment que je sorte de mon lit sinon ça ne va pas le faire en plus je commence à avoir faim.

J'essaye donc de me lever le plus doucement possible sans te réveiller. Tu ressens vite que je ne suis plus avec toi. Quel abrutit tu fais vraiment, un vrai chat à vrai dire. Tu te mets en boule tremble un peu et ouvre doucement les yeux pour te tourner vers moi à moitié endormit.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Rendort toi, je vais juste me douché et mangé un coup.

- Attends je vais te préparer quelque chose.

J'arrive vers toi et te regarde durement en te disant de rester couché, car je peux me débrouiller seul et que de toute façon je ne vais pas partir. Tu te rendors et je prends de nouveau vêtement avant d'aller me douché pour me détendre. Une fois dans la baignoire je laisse l'eau chaude coulé et quand elle est bien remplie, je rentre à l'intérieur pour détendre tous les muscles de mon corps. Haaaaa ! Cela fait tellement de bien. Je laisse partir ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis resté dans le bain, mais quand je sors pour aller manger un petit quelque chose il fait déjà nuit et tu dors encore. Je m'habille, range mes vêtements, soit au sale soit à leur place respective et me dirige vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y a à manger et malheureusement pour moi, rien n'est préparé. Je regarde donc la montre qui affiche 20h30. Je soupire prend le téléphone et appelle Yuko qui s'empresse de me répondre avec une voix et des paroles franche, mais très douteuse surtout.

- Haiiiii Kuroganéééé. Alors raconte, il s'est passé quelque chose. Allez raconte-moi tout vilain garçon.

- Urusai baka ! Tsss. Bon je t'appelle pour que tu m'envoie l'asperge qui te sert de boniche.

- Haaa, Watanuki ?

- Ouais, j'ai besoin qu'il vienne me rendre un service.

- D'accord, mais tu me raconteras tout demain alors, je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir !

Je raccroche et me pose devant la télé en attendent sa venue, avec la chance que j'ai il va encore ramener les deux bestioles avec lui. Tssss, franchement. Si j'avais su, je serais resté au lit avec l'autre belle au bois dormant. Mais bon au moins tu dors encore et j'espère, que tu fais de beau rêve sans lui à l'intérieur.

La porte sonne, c'est sûrement la boniche de Yuko, je vais ouvrir la porte et comme je m'y attendais une boule de neige blanche et l'autre noir me saute dessus en criant un grand "Kuro-Pii". Je leur dis donc de ne pas crier et surtout de me lâcher et une fois cela fait je donne un porte-monnaie à la seule personne du groupe à qui j'ai demandé de venir donc, Watanuki. Je lui dis d'aller acheter deux Oden du Renard et de revenir rapidement si possible puis lui ferme la porte au nez. Moi méchant ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'exploite pas non plus et de toute façon comparer à comment le trait la sorcière je suis gentil.

Une fois qu'il est parti je retourne m'asseoir dans le salon pour regarder la télévision et là, j'entends la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. T-ai-je réveillé ou l'étais-tu déjà depuis un moment? Tu sors de la chambre doucement, un peu trop même je trouve. Je me tourne donc vers toi pour te voir simplement habillé d'un trop long t-shirt et d'un caleçon un peu trop large pour toi, noir avec un motif de dragon rouge sur le côté comme l'un des miens... Attends... MAIS C'EST LE MIEN ! Pfff, vraiment il y a que toi pour faire ça, d'ailleurs le haut que tu portes est aussi à moi. Tu bailles et t'avance sans vraiment voir où tu vas. Tu es encore tout endormis et pourtant tu as trouvé la force et le courage de mettre mes fringues, enfin, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, en fait ça me fait plutôt rire de te voir comme ça, toi qui d'habitude n'est jamais fatigué et est toujours prêt à faire des conneries.

Mais non, cette fois t'es tellement crevé que la seule chose que tu fais, c'est venir t'asseoir et te blottir contre moi. Tu trembles, tu as froid donc ou alors est-ce un frison de peur, car tu doutes de ma réaction. Je préfère me dire qu'il s'agit de la première solution même si nous sommes en plein été et qu'il fait surement passé les 30°. Je me lève donc et je remarque que tu me regardes comme un pauvre animal que l'on vient d'abandonner. Je lâche donc un long soupire entre dans la chambre et en ressors quelques secondes plus tard l'une de mes chemises à la main. Une fois vers toi je te la pose sur la tête avant de me reposer.

- Vu qu'il semble que tu aimes bien porter mes vêtements prend sa aussi. Tu auras moins froid et c'est plus pratique qu'une couverture surtout en cette saison.

- Arigato, Kuro-myu.

Tu la mets, sans rien dire de plus avant de te blottir à nouveau contre moi. Je passe mon bras autour te tes épaules tout en continuer de regarder un manga que j'apprécie vraiment. Pourtant, j'ai oublié avec qui je me trouvais tu sais, oui oui, tu as deviné ? Bas, je me trouve avec la pire poule du poulailler, celle qui cocotte le plus. Oui je parle bien de toi qui justement es pris d'une soudaine envie de me faire un brin de causette.

- Tu regardes quoi?

- Un manga.

- C'est quoi le nom?

- Devil May Cry. Un manga tiré d'un jeu vidéo.

- Ha. Et c'est quoi l'histoire.

Et voilà j'en étais sûr, j'aurais dû te dire que je ne savais pas, que je le regardais comme ça, parce qu'il y avait rien d'autre ou une connerie du genre. Mais là je vais devoir lui expliquer le principe du manga et du jeu est au passage est vraiment grandiose (grosse dédicace, je suis une fane xD). Donc bon, de toute façon pas moyen de faire comme si je m'en souvenais pas ou d'essayer de changer de sujet.

- C'est un mec qui s'appelle Dante et qui est née de l'union d'un démon Sparada et d'une humaine. Grâce à son père il a des pouvoir de démon d'ailleurs il les chasses et les tue selon la volonté de son paternel qui c'est rebeller contre eux. Il a toujours deux berettas et une immense épée avec lui.

- Ah bon? Et comment il sait où ils sont les démons?

- Bas, il a ouvert une sorte de petite bureau justement appeler Devil May Cry ou on l'engage pour se débarrasser d'eux.

- Ils ne doivent pas être beau.

- Ils peuvent prendre forme humaine et c'est justement comme ça qu'ils foutent un gros bordel.

Tu es tout émerveiller devant ce que je viens de te dire et tu te mets à fixer le manga avec attention, encore plus que moi-même.

- En plus il est beau et il a la classe avec sa grosse épée, tu crois qu'il existe dans une autre dimension?

Mais, c'est que tu me nargues en plus. Tu dois surement être mort de rire à l'intérieur de toi-même surtout vu le grand sourire que tu me fais. Moi jaloux ? Oui et alors ? Je suis sur le point de te répondre quand on sonne à la porte. Je me détache donc de toi, enfin du peu que l'on était attaché et je vais voir qui peut bien venir à une heure aussi tardive. Dieu, pourquoi je me le demande, alors que c'est tout à fait logique que c'est l'asperge (4). J'ouvre la porte, prends l'oden qu'il me tend avec mon port-monnaye et je referme en le remerciant vaguement avant que les deux boules de neige ne voient que tu es réveillé. Vous laissez ensemble les trois seuls avec moi au centre je l'ai fait une fois pas deux. Je ne suis pas fou non plus et suicidaire encore moins !

Une fois sûr que tout le petit monde est bien partit je reviens vers toi, au moment où tu sens la bonne odeur de l'oden tu bondis pour me sauter dessus. Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour toi j'ai le réflexe de me mettre sur le côté du coup tu atterris joliment sur le mur derrière moi. Après un énième grognement de ma part depuis que nous avons commencé notre voyage je retourne me poser sur le canapé et pose les deux bols, avec pour toi une cuillère et une fourchette, car tu ne t'es toujours pas habituer aux baguettes alors que moi je ne mange bien qu'avec cela.

Tu reviens te poser à côté de moi en boudant. Tu as compris que c'était une petite vengeance de ma part pour le cou de tout-à-l'heure. Tu fais la mou et commence à manger sans dire un mot, pour une fois tien, mine de rien tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela fait du bien par moment. Le calme et le silence je me suis longtemps demander si tu savais ce que cela voulait dire. Et sans le vouloir je commence à repenser à toutes ses nuits où je t'entendais essayer de cacher tes pleurs par peur de me réveiller sans même savoir que je l'étais. Ou encore quand tu fessais le mort et que je me levais pour sortir de la chambre, tu le savais, pas vrai ? Que je fessais ça. Tu étais toujours réveillé dans ces moments faisant semblent de rien comme si tu dormais toujours. Mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué quand tu fessais semblent de dormir ou pas.

- Kurogane?

Je reviens sur terre au son de ta voix inquiète m'appeler par mon nom en entier. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté toute activité. Je tourne la tête vers toi et tu m'interroges du regard, je me penche donc vers toi afin de te déposer un rapide baisé sur le front.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- À rien.

Tu ne m'en demandes pas plus comprenant que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu penses surement que cela à quelque chose à voir avec toi et tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tort. Mais ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai ? Tu dois en fait penser que je regrette, que j'ai fait cela simplement parce que tu es le premier qui me soit tombé sous la main, que tu n'es qu'un passe-temps, rien d'important. Juste un passe-temps, que je vais vite oublier. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, quand le comprendras-tu enfin. Je pose tout sur la table et remarque que tu vas ouvrir la bouche pour me dire que ce n'est pas grave si je regrette après tout c'est normal et bla bla bla. Je passe donc mes bras autour de toi en nous collons l'un à l'autre, tu me regardes avec de grands yeux et je t'embrasse.

- Franchement, combien de fois je vais devoir t'empêcher de dire des conneries en t'embrassent.

- Kuro-pii...

- Bon alors écoute bien parce que s'est pas demain la veille que je vais répéter ce que je vais te dire tu as compris. Je t'aime, je ne regrette rien et je ne regretterais jamais rien en ce qui te concerne d'accord. Tu es sûrement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis la mort de mes parents. J'ai enfin trouvé ma raison de vivre et de rester vivant surtout. Il n'est plus question pour moi de ne chercher que la force ou un adversaire plus fort pour en finir avec moi. Désormais je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est te protégé et qu'importe ce qui m'arrivera du moment qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi. Je n'ai pas peur tu comprends et je me fiche de ce qui a pu t'arriver dans le passé. Pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui, le moment présent d'accord. Mais si bien sûr tu as envie de parler je suis là pour t'écouter et surtout, je ne laisserais pas celui qui te poursuit de faire du mal.

- Kuro-Kuro...

- Pffff, incroyable. Même dans un moment comme ça tu trouves le moyen de me donner un surnom. Baka.

Tu souris même si tu as les larmes aux yeux. Tu te sers encore plus fort à moi en attrapent mon t-shirt et te met à pleurer. Une vraie fillette je vous jure ce n'est pas possible. En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas, toi qui d'habitude cache toujours tes sentiments derrières ce masque moqueur et rieur voilà que tu te laisses aller tout cela parce que j'ai dit que je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Pourtant, c'est vrai tu sais, je le pense et tu verras que je le ferais, je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal quitte à revoir du sang coulé sur mes mains qui ont sont déjà pleines. Même si je perds de ma force, je pourrais toujours la récupérée plus tard, et même si je ne pouvais pas, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer pour toi. Je tuerais tous ceux qui feront couler tes larmes.

- Tu sais si on ne mange pas rapidement ça va refroidir.

Tu me lâches et te retourne pour bouder en mangent. Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher mais t'en pis pour toi, moi j'ai faim et je compte bien manger. Je reprends donc mon bol entre mes mains et tout en regardant la télévision je me nourris.

Une fois terminé tu fais la vaisselle pendant que je retourne me doucher. Il doit être dans les environs de 22h00 et quand j'arrive dans le salon je suis habillé d'un jean large noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur avec les premiers boutons du col détaché donnant vu sur mon coup le tout accompagner d'une cravate rouge complètement desserrer. Toi tu es encore affalé sur ton fauteuil à zapper cherchant quelque chose de potable à regarder. Je m'approche donc de toi et t'enlace par derrière pendant que tu lèves la tête, surpris, mais avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Kuro-dady sent bon. Encore plus que d'habitude.

- Damare tame, va te préparer ce soir on sort.

- Un rendez-vous galant ?

- Non. Juste une sortit rien-que nous deux.

- On va ou ?

- On improvise.

Tu souris et une fois que je te lâche tu cours dans la salle de bain te doucher et de préparer. Je m'assois donc sur la table de la salle à manger en t'attendent et commence à lire le journal, rien de vraiment nouveau ou intéressant en fait. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde c'est toujours la même chose, X fille s'est fait violer, Y garçon est toujours porté disparu. Je repose dans le journal et quelque chose attire mon oeil, une nouvelle très intéressante. Un parc d'attractions vient d'ouvrir et c'est gratuit pour... Les couples. Te connaissant je sais que tu vas vouloir y aller donc autant en profiter et une nuit dans une fête foraine cela ne nous fera pas de mal même à moi.

Après un moment tu me rejoins habiller d'un jean un peu trop large pour toi et bizarrement aussi foncé que le mien, tu as également une chemise blanche que comparer à moi, tu as entièrement fermé et une cravate bleue assez claire ce qui te va très bien. Tu t'approches de moi et t'assois sur mes genoux. Même si ta chemise est fermée ton coup est bien visible et j'y plonge mon visage pour y déposer un tendre baisé.

- Tu sens bon toi aussi.

- C'est normal j'ai mis le parfum de Kuro-ai.

- Dit moi t'en as pas mare de me prendre mes affaires ?

- Non, mais si je l'ai ai sur moi c'est comme si tu étais toujours avec moi. Sinon tu as choisis ou on allait aller ?

- Oui, mais c'est une surprise.

Si tu savais comme j'aime te faire bouder, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Après t'être levé nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, avant de sortir je regarde si tout est bien étain et je ferme la porte à clef. Je te demande d'attendre devant la porte de l'immeuble et je pars chercher la voiture, nous en avons pris une belle et comme c'est l'été elle est bien évidemment décapotable et selon mon bon vouloir, vu que c'est moi qui la conduit, elle est entièrement noire métalliser. Bas oui j'ai eu le temps de passer mon permis moi ! Faut dire que ce n'est pas très différant de notre voiture du pays de Piffle.

Quand j'arrive devant toi tu souris, heureux de monter seul avec moi. Durant tout le voyage tu me demandes où je t'amène, mais je ne te dis rien. J'en viens même à me demander si tu sais ce que c'est qu'une surprise franchement. Je conduis un long moment et pour t'entendre le moins possible je mets de la musique. Une radio que tout le monde aime et où il passe toujours les dernières musiques qui ont fait un carton. En ce moment c'est une musique de Shuga Shikao d'on le titre est 19sai. Tu l'adores et tu te mets même à la chanter ce qui me faire sourire.

J'arrête la voiture et tu remarques que nous sommes enfin arrivés. À voir ta tête tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu tournes la tête plusieurs fois de suite, d'abord vers moi puis vers le parc d'attraction avec de gros yeux remplit d'étoile. À cette heure-ci il n'y a surement plus que des couples et des groupes d'amis, mais aucun enfant et sûrement personne en dessous de 16ans. Quoique, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas de tomber sur la sorcière et les autres. Enfin ce n'est pas très grave du moment que tu t'amuses.

Quand la voiture est verrouillée et que tu daignes enfin en sortir tu m'attrapes le bras et nous commençons à marcher. Arriver devant le guichet la femme nous regarde étrangement et pour tout dire j'aurais préféré qu'elle nous regarde avec peut-être un air de dégout et qu'elle nous arrête. Mais là, je remarque bien qu'elle nous regarde avec un filet de bave sur le côté. Elle doit être en train de s'imaginer des tonnes de choses pas très catholiques que je préférerais personnellement garder entre toi et moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur tu es émerveillé, comme je le pensais, il n'y a que des couples et à cette vue tu t'empresses de te coller encore plus à moi surtout quand tu vois un groupe de filles regarder vers nous. Tu me tires en me disant que tu veux très rapidement aller faire ton premier carrousel et nous commençons bien évidemment par le grand huit. Heureusement qu'ils ont tout prévu, car s'ils fessaient les sièges à peine plus petit je n'aurais pas pu entrer à l'intérieur.

Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris du bon-temps, nous ne pensons à rien d'autre qu'à nous, plus de plume, de soucis, de fuite, de recherche, de mort. Il n'y a plus que les bons moments que nous partageons ensemble désormais et pour toujours.

Après le grand huit tu as la tête qui tourne, mais tu ne veux pas t'arrêter tu veux faire encore plus de manège tous plus rapide et farfelu les uns que les autres, du coup tu te retrouves un nombre incalculable de fois la tête en bas. Après un nouveau tour dans le train fantôme tu me demandes de faire la grande roue avec toi. Je refuse plus pour la forme que par envie, je n'ai pas envie que tu saches que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux et je le ferais dans la seconde qui suit après tout j'ai ma fierté. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a un peu laissé tomber ces temps-ci.

Nous montons donc dans une des cabines de la grande roue seule en tête-à-tête, cela te fait vraiment plaisir. On dirait que tu n'es jamais monté aussi haut, te sent tu libres désormais ? Tu te mets debout et ouvre grand les bras en tournant sur toi-même chose formellement déconseiller de faire dans ce genre d'endroit passablement instable. Mais de toute façon quoi que je dise tu n'en fais finalement qu'à ta tête donc à quoi bon.

- Regarde Kuro-chan, j'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau à cette hauteur.

- Ouais mais si tu continus à tourner comme ça tu vas faire basculer la cabine.

- Ne n'est pas grave. Parce-que tu es la mon Kuro et que je n'ai pas peur.

Tu me souris et soudain la cabine s'arrête, tu perds ton sourire et je regarde vers le bas pour voir plusieurs personnes paniquer. Puis je regarde les alentours, tout le quartier subit une panne de courant à ce que je vois et elle touche tout le quartier et ses alentours. Et bien sûr avec la chance que nous avons, nous sommes au sommet de la tour.

- Dit tu crois qu'on va rester ici longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu as peur.

Tu souris et t'approche de moi, c'est une petite pique que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te lancer et tu t'empresses de me répondre en t'asseyant sur mes genoux. Tu attrapes ma cravate avec une main tout en passant l'autre sous ma chemise et me murmure sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Non, j'ai juste envie d'essayer de faire l'amour avec toi dans les airs.

- Et si l'électricité revient pendant que nous le faisons ?

- Héé, Kuro-dady doute de moi ?

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça.

- Kuro-pii me connais trop bien, mais c'était trop louche et trop risquer de n'arrêter l'électricité que sur la grande roue.

- Tu es sûr de toi donc ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de sentir la chaleur de Kuro-sama.

- À ta guise.

Vu que cela semble te tenir à coeur je t'embrasse et dieu seul sait si c'est encore un de tes tours ou le destin, mais je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi il fait de plus en plus noir. Ni pourquoi en plein été un gros nuage vient cacher la lune. Ce que je sais, c'est que l'atmosphère devient de plus en plus chaude. On étoufferait presque dans cette cabine. Donc pour que tu n'es pas trop chaud je commence à te retirer ton haut et nous reprenons notre activité de cet après-midi à la différence que c'est encore plus intense. Après tout, aucun de nous deux ne sait combien de temps il reste avant que le courant ne revienne et avec ou sans magie je doute que tu puisses maintenir cette situation surtout vu ton êtas.

Une fois notre activité terminée tu souris et te rhabille, j'en fais de même. Une fois prêt du t'assois à côté de moi en appuyant ta tête sur mon épaule et tu rigoles. Il est vrai que cette situation est très comique, il faudra peut-être envisager de retenter l'expérience. De toute façon avec tous les mondes que l'on visite on pourra surement le faire dans divers endroits.

Une fois de retour en bas nous faisons comme si de rien n'était. Tu t'amuses vraiment de la situation et tu me demandes de faire encore d'autres attractions. Pourquoi pas, mais pas tout de suite alors. Je t'amène t'acheter une barbe-à-papa et tu me forces à y gouter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, je refuse et tu m'en mets dans la bouche sans que je ne puisse rien dire.

Puis nous faisons le tour de petit stands, comme celui de la pêche aux canards, celui où tu peux gagner un poisson et les incontournables stands d'adresse aussi bien celui de tire aux faux fusils que celui ou le but est de faire tomber les boîtes de conserves. Du coup comme je dois m'y coller parce que " C'est au papa de gagner des cadeaux pour la maman " comme tu as tellement aimé le crier devant plusieurs stands. Et bien tu repars chaque fois avec le cadeau qui t'as le plus taper dans l'oeil. Heureusement que le coffre de la voiture est grand ainsi que la banquette arrière.

Tu sembles fatiguer au bout d'un moment, normal me diras-tu avec la journée que nous avons passé. De plus nous avons déjà fait le tour des stands et des attractions, je te propose donc de partir ce que tu acceptes. Durant le voyage tu t'endors presque à moitié sur la peluche que tu as élue comme ta favorite. Comble de l'ironie, c'est un gros chien noir avec un bandeau de ninja que tu sers fort contre toi la tête dans son coup.

- Wouaf-Wouaf, mon nom est Kuro-toutou et il n'y a pas meilleur chien de garde que moi. Wouaf !

- Bon tu as pas bientôt fini tes conneries, t'étais pas fatigué ?

- Mais je ne veux pas dormir avant d'arriver à la maison.

- Raaaaa, mais je te porterais.

- Papa est méchant, il ne veut pas laisser maman s'endormir dans ses bras.

- Non je veux surtout que tu te taises et que tu arrêtes de dire des stupidités.

Tu rigoles et continue de jouer avec mes nerfs, tu as de la chance toi, sache le ! Si je n'étais pas dans cette voiture et qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle je l'enverrais contre le mur. Enfin, à qui je ferais croire ça de toute façon. Je soupire et essaye de me concentrer le plus possible sans écouter la stupide petite chanson que tu viens d'inventer et que tu chantes comme un gamin.

- Wouaf Wouaf, Kuro-toutou est fâché. Faites attention à ce gros chien de garde sinon il viendra vous attaquer. Wouaf Wouaf

Calme, il faut que je reste CALME, ne surtout pas le tuer même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Toi, t'as vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT de la chance que je conduise. Heureusement pour moi nous arrivons enfin à la maison, comme je m'en doutais tu cours en portant ta peluche et en me laissant porter le reste. Il ne faut pas mentir je m'y attendais, je la voyais venir grosse comme ça celle-là bien du genre. " Tu les as gagnés alors tu les portes. " Tout à fait ton genre d'ailleurs. J'essaye donc de tout porter en fessant bien attention à ne rien lâcher et une fois dans l'appartement je pose tout sur le fauteuil et te rejoins dans notre chambre. Tu t'es déjà couché dans mon lit en boule avec ta grosse peluche dans les bras, je soupire tout en fessant un sourire que tu ne vois pas et dit finalement l'une voix qui se veut lasse.

- J'espère que tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas tenir tous les trois sur ce petit lit.

La phrase que je viens de dire fait son effet et tu te redresses à toute vitesse avec des yeux de petits chats laisser à l'abandon. Tu ressers ta prises sur le chien se trouvant dans tes bras et me dis presque au bord des larmes.

- Mais, moi je veux dormir avec mes deux Kuro.

- Pas moyen le lit est trop petit et ta peluche trop grosse.

- Même si on se colle le plus possible ?

- Oui.

Tu fais mine de réfléchir à quelque chose puis tu poses ta peluche à côté du lit avec un bon gros smile tout enjoy.

- Voilà, comme sa Kuro-toutou monte la garde pour nous deux et Kuro-myu viendra dormir à côté de moi.

Je te regarde rigoler, si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple de voir l'un de tes vrais sourires, croit moi que je t'aurais dit depuis longtemps que je t'aime. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait et tes sourires ne sont désignés qu'à moi seul. À personne d'autre qu'à moi. Je vais donc me mettre en pyjama ce qui se résume à un simple caleçon bien large seul, puis je viens me coucher à côté de toi. Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas réalisé au moment de lever la couverture que tu portais... Une nuisette, oui j'ai bien dit, une simple petite nuisette en satin presque entièrement transparente de couleur noire avec de la dentelle bleue. Dieu pourquoi je suis encore choqué parce qu'il fait.

- Haaaa, alors ? Ma tenue plait-elle à Kuro-sama ?

- Juste une question, tu es au courant que les nuisettes c'est fait pour les femmes ?

- Hai.

- Alors, pourquoi tu en porte une ?

- Parce-que Maman voulait faire plaisir à papa.

Paf, encore l'attaque du big smile enjoy tout à fait innocent. Dieu mais quelle exaspération, pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme tous les hommes normaux. Tu te redresses et là c'est THE tilte de la mort qui tue, je m'approche de toi, te prend par la taille afin de te poser sur mes genoux et t'embrasser. Finalement je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas comme tous les autres, parce que tu es le seul à qui ce genre de vêtement va aussi merveilleusement bien. J'arrive parfaitement à voir tous les traits de ton corps qui sont encore plus soulignés par cette nuisette. Dommage en revanche que tu ne puisses pas la porter la nuit entière.

- En fait... Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent.

- Papa est donc heureux ?

- Oui très même.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

(1) Tadaima = Je suis rentré en Japonais

(2) Yoi kaeri = Bon retour en Japonais

(3) Mago-baba = Vieille sorcière pour les non connaisseurs de cette belle langue japonaise.

(4) Bon, je sais ce que tout le monde ce dit et NON je ne déteste pas Wata-kun au contraire, mais bon il me fait penser à Mister Jack de l'incroyable Noël de Mister Jack pas ma faute xD .


End file.
